


The Trade Off

by JessiSweet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiSweet/pseuds/JessiSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is the alpha, you are his girlfriend and something evil is trying to tear apart his pack. You go together to ask for help from Chris Argent but he says he wants something in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trade Off

Things had been tense in the pack as of late. There was no two ways about it; shit was starting to hit the fan and everyone was on edge. Even those who had frequent direct contact with members of the pack were feeling the effects. Something was out there trying to pick you all off one-by-one and it was moderately succeeding; Isaac was already laid up in the hospital, thankfully under the watch of Mrs. McCall.

You were doing the best you could to keep your alpha of a boyfriend calm about everything but it was to be expected that he was feeling the pressure more than anyone. He was nearing the end of his rope and, in feeling that kind of emotional strain, he was considering branching out for help. You had decided to go with him when he reached out mainly to try and help him remain calm, or as calm as he could get. 

Today, you were accompanying him to the Argent's apartment. Derek was more on edge than usual as you two exited the elevator and approached the door to the high rise apartment. You saw as his shoulders were stiffened, jaw tight as he stood in front of the door. He looked as though he didn't even want to knock on the door, just turn and head back to his loft so he could sit in silence, waiting for the next attack. Instead, you slipped your hand into his and used your free hand to knock on the door. Derek's hand tightened on yours but as the door unlocked, his hand dropped yours. 

Chris Argent opened the door, facing the two of you, a tight look on his face. 

"Derek," he spoke flatly, leveling his gaze with the alpha, "to what do I owe this unannounced pleasure?" You shifted uncomfortably in your spot, realizing now that maybe you should have called the hunter beforehand to give him fair warning that a werewolf alpha and his girlfriend were going to be stopping by for a chat.

“Can we talk?” 

“About?” Chris asked, arms crossing over his chest. Derek’s lips tightened as he tried not resort to his usual snark and anger, a true sign of his desperation in the situation. 

“Things I don’t think you want your neighbors hearing about. Now,” Derek’s voice was dark and low, eyes glancing up at Chris’ unamused face, “can we come in or would you like to have this talk where anyone can hear?” Chris watched Derek, his eyes flicking towards you to give you a quick once over then back at Derek where he stepped aside and allowed the two of you to pass the threshold. 

Chris led you down the hall and into his office where Argent rounded his desk, mindlessly shifting papers around, trying to give off the illusion that he did had something better to do and didn’t want to pay any mind to you and the alpha to your side. 

“So, get talking.” Chris spoke flatly. Derek quickly described the situation, the desperation, the worry, the panic that has been suddenly spread throughout the pack and the strain and stress on everyone involved. Chris nodded, slowly rounding his desk, “I don’t know why you thought coming here for my help would be a good idea, Derek. And bringing her along was going to help, why?” You saw Derek’s posture stiffen, his agitation obviously rising as Chris antagonized him. “Really, Derek. Why would I help you anyways?” 

“I’m asking nicely.” Derek spoke, stepping closer to Argent who had his hands on his hips, “And I don’t do that very often.”

“And what if I don’t want to help?” Argent tilted his head, looking at the younger man, “Maybe I want to stay out of this. Don’t you think that maybe I deserve the opportunity to keep my hands clean of a mess for once?” 

“I don’t know. Your family seems to like to create messes of their own.” Derek chided. You were trying to remain impartial in this bout but your heart was clamoring in your chest as you watched the two men, both dangerous in their own ways and both practically urging the other to make the first wrong move. Argent’s eyes narrowed as he watched Derek,

“What are you going to give me for saving your ass...again?” Derek tried not to grit his teeth as he spoke,

"What do you want?" He asked acidly. Suddenly, you felt a pair of eyes on you, scoping you out, roaming your body. A lump formed in your throat but want quickly flooded between your thighs as you sheepishly met Chris Argent's intense gaze. When your eyes met his, a blush bloomed across your face and a smirk cracked the seriousness of his hard face. Derek had had enough; his eyes flashes red and, in an instant, his claws and teeth became visible. Argent returned his attentions to the alpha just in time for Derek to grip him by the throat. Not to be outdone, Chris quickly produced the gun from his waistband, pressing it to Derek's temple. A surge of panic ran through you as your voice broke out, calling for the grown men to stop. You knew Derek could hear that your heart was slamming in your chest as if you had just run a marathon so when he saw the worry on your face, he eased his grip slowly on the man's throat as Argent slowly withdrew his weapon until both men were standing in their respective places.

"No way." Derek said quickly. "Absolutely not. Not happening."

"Oh come on, Derek. Never learned how to share?" Chris taunted. "I'm not talking about a continuous thing. Just a one time thing. Because, to be quite honest, it's been a long time since I've been with someone seeing as my wife...well....you know." You tried not to visibly wince as Argent gave Derek a flat look. Derek looked at you and recognized that look of want, even if it was fleeting. There was no way to deny the pick up in your heart rate, the flush of your cheeks and how you shifted in your spot, your core flooding with desire. 

Derek grabbed you by the upper arm and rushed you out of the room suddenly. He stopped just outside the door, pressing you to the wall, his hands on either side of your head,

“What the hell are you thinking?” Derek bit out in a hushed, angry tone.

“Well...I was thinking about accepting his offer?” 

“Why?” 

“If it gets him to help us?” Derek narrowed his eyes at you, studying your face.

“You want to do it, don’t you?” A small smirk crossed his lips, “You want him to fuck you while I watch.” Heat rushed into your face but Derek just chuckled softly before grabbing your chin and kissing you hard on the lips. “Remember who you come home to.” He warned before walking back into the office, you slowly in tow. Chris had a self satisfied smirk on his face as he watched you reenter the room and Derek began to lay down the rules. 

Chris was barely listening, his eyes travelling all over your body, already making you feel bare standing in front of him. 

“You done?” Chris asked impatiently and, before Derek could do much else than take a deep breath to huff, Chris closed the gap between you and him, his hand coming up and seizing the back of your head, pulling you into a hard hot kiss. You made a small noise in surprise, your hands coming up to grip at his shirt as his fingers tangled into your hair as the other landed on your hip, fingers hot against your skin as they slipped just beneath the hem of your shirt. His day old stubble scratched at your face as his lips moved against yours, the tip of his tongue almost gently swiping against your bottom lip asking for silent permission. Your own fingers carded up into the back of his short cropped hair as your lips parted, granting him access. 

The kiss intensified, a small moan flowing easily from you and into his mouth as his tongue found a sensitive spot and teased you. Before you knew it, he had your backside pressed to the edge of his desk, lifting you up as if it were nothing and sitting you down on the sturdy surface. His hands roamed your frame, teasing your skin with his well worn hands. His hands were hot against your skin as they came up and kneaded at your breasts through the fabric of your bra. You moaned into his mouth, a chill running down your spine as you become incredibly self aware that your boyfriend was somewhere in the room, watching another man touch you. 

Chris’ mouth pulled away, giving your lips another quick peck before peppering kisses along your jaw, his stubble scratching across the soft skin. Your eyes finally flutter open as you turn your head to allow him access to your neck. You looked for Derek where he last stood but he was no longer there. You let out a small mewl of worry and was greeted with a familiar hand graze your back.

“Back here, babe.” His voice was comfort. But you could also detect the heaviness in his tone, the way he spoke when he was getting turned on. You knew full well that he could hear every little stutter your heart gave whenever Chris found a new tender spot that had only been known to Derek. He could practically smell your arousal in the air, thick and heavy as Chris worked his way down your neck, sucking at the hollow of your throat, your legs wanting to slam shut to cause friction against your suddenly pulsing core. 

Chris pulled away, fully satisfied at how you squirmed and looked simply desperate for his touch.

“Let’s not put this off any longer, shall we? Don’t want to give your boyfriend any more reason to want to kill me.” Argent flicked a glance over your shoulder to Derek who was now sitting in Chris’ chair. You could practically hear the frustration that seemed to practically seep from every pore of Derek, the jealousy and regret he had towards letting you being had by another man. “Stand up, sweetheart.” Chris’ bass heavy voice spoke to you, a smirk on his lips. You did as you were told and stood up. He easily popped open the button of your pants, pulled down the zipper and turned you so your back was to his chest. You felt his own hardness tenting against his jeans. 

Your eyes fluttered open finally, Chris’ hands roaming your sides, his mouth suckling marks into your neck once more. You saw Derek leaning back in the chair, watching Chris work you over, palming at his own erection through his jeans. Suddenly, Chris pressed you forward, one hand on your hip and the other on your shoulder, bending you forward. Your hands flattened against the spot where you were once seated on the desk. He made quick work of pulling your pants and panties down past your knees. 

Chris pulled you into position, legs further apart, hips closer to him, your forearms resting against the wood of the desk right before you heard the slow draw of his own zipper. You felt your heart hammer into your throat, as you heard him shift, coming up close behind you. You mewled, waggling your ass for him as you felt his thick, hard cock bob up between your legs as he stepped closer to you. His hands roamed your hips before one of them gripped his cock, swiping the tip up your folds. A sound got caught in your throat as your breath quickened, want flooding down to your core faster than before. 

“Is this what you want?” He asked, repeatedly dragging the tip of his cock up your wet folds and then back down where it pressed against your clit. You made a whimpering sound in agreement. “I’m sorry, what was that?” He asked, making short thrusts of his hips to rub the length of this cock against your clit. You shuddered, eyes closing tight as you swallowed at the hard lump in your throat. 

“yes” You said in a small voice. You wiggled your hips a little more but Chris gripped tight, stilling you. 

“I can’t hear you.” He teased as he started to rhythmically tap his cock against your swollen clit. You tried to squirm in his grasp but Chris used one of his feet to press against the inside of your foot, pushing it to further separate your legs. Your pants and panties were still at mid shin so your legs were unable to separate any further. All he did was succeed and offsetting your balance to force you to rely on your forearms and him to hold you upright.

“Yes.” You spoke more resolutely. You could hear the deep bass of Chris’ voice as he chuckled deep in his chest. The tip of his cock slid back up your folds and pressed just inside your lips at your entrance. He teased your entrance, barely slipping the tip in before pulling back. You were soaked, wanting it more than ever. You whimpered again, beyond frustrated with his endless teasing. 

“Tell me what you want.” He said almost lazily. You felt your nails dig into the desk just before he tutted his tongue. “Come on now. I know you can use your words.”

“I...Iwantyoutofuckme.” You said quickly, a blush rising in your face as you kept your face pointed towards the desk. 

“You want what?” He was sound practically like he was going to laugh, his cock teasing your entrance. 

“You heard me.” You gritted out in a moment of defiance. 

“Oh, I don’t even think Derek with his heightened senses heard that one, did you Derek?” You didn’t look up. You knew Derek would nev--

“No,” Derek’s voice rang into your ears, heavy with want, “no I didn’t quite catch that.” That little shit. Your eyes darted up to meet your boyfriends’ and he was sitting there, staring you down, a devious smirk on his lips as he lazily stroked his cock that was now free from his pants. 

“So, nice and loud, so we can hear it this time; what do you want, sweetheart?” You swallowed hard once again, the heat rising to your face in embarrassment but you never broke eye contact with Derek as you spoke, slow and clear.

“I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard.” You saw Derek grip his cock hard to prevent himself from coming right then and there. 

“Now was that so hard?” Chris said as he finally shoved his cock deep into you. Your eyes slammed shut as the breath rushed from your lungs. Your mouth dropped open as you felt yourself tighten around his cock, feeling it pulse inside you, thick and hot. He groaned, his hands clasping onto your hips tight. “F-fuck,” he sputtered out, “tighter than I expected.” Slowly, Chris withdrew his hips before slamming them back into you. With every powerful thrust, a moan lurched from your throat automatically. You were gripping at the desk but it was doing nothing as his hips snapped into yours. 

Chris kept his pace as he leaned down, his stomach and chest pressing to your back, his musk filling your nose, clouding your brain. His hand came up and cupped just below your chin, holding your throat and jaw. Just as you thought you couldn’t handle any more of him, his lips were pressed close to your ear as he began to speak in a soft voice. 

“Now, your boyfriend has been remarkably nice. Even more than he ever would have normally been. Why don’t you be a good girl and open that pretty little mouth for him?” His voice vibrated out from his chest into your back and you couldn’t help but whimper as you nodded. He pressed a kiss to your temple, voicing his praise as he pulled himself back up, bringing his hips to a stop and repositioning you. 

Now you were splayed out on the desk, hands gripping at the opposite edge as Derek stood, his own cock, the one you were most familiar with, pushing close to your lips. You pulled your head forward, mouth hanging open to engulf his cock in your moist wet heat. Chris had himself buried deep inside you again as he let Derek get you acclimated to the new addition. Your hips were hanging ever so slightly off the edge of the desk, making you have to climb up onto the balls of your feet to be able to maintain the position. 

Slowly, Chris began to move his hips as you sucked off Derek, your tongue teasing the underside of his cock, just below the head just like he liked it. Derek groaned, his hand sweetly stroking your hair, an odd contrast to the roughness happening to your bottom half. Chris was holding onto you tight, not letting go as his hips snapped into harder than you’ve been fucked before. You were trying to take your time with Derek but with how Chris was fucking you, you were unable to even think. You looked up at Derek to see him looking back at Chris, giving a quick nod before looking back down at you. 

“Hang on, sweetheart.” Chris’ voice called out to you. Derek’s hand sprawled across your head, holding you in place as he took control. When Chris thrust into you, burying himself deep and hard enough to hit your most tender spot, Derek pulled out. And when Chris’ hips pulled back, Derek thrust into your mouth, the tip of his cock consistently hitting the back of your throat as he fucked your face. You stayed as still as you could as the men fucked into you, thoroughly working you over. You were moaning around Derek’s cock as Chris’ fingers came down to tease at your tender clit. They were determined, despite the merciless pounding, to get you to climax first. It wasn’t hard for them to do, Derek’s familiar heavy weight a comfort to you as Chris’ deep bass voice cajoled you to your climax, your inner walls clenching around his cock as your throat tightened around Derek. The three of you made loud moans as your sex and throat clenched around them.

They fucked you through your climax until Chris’ hips stuttered against yours, your sex tender and still pulsing from the your own climax. Chris pulled out quick, groaning and giving his cock a few fast strokes before spilling out against your backside. Derek was last but you knew exactly how to get him off. He thrust into your mouth and just as he was pressed to the back of your throat, you gave a small hum, causing vibrations to run through his cock. Derek groaned loud, hand splayed to the back of your head as he pressed your nose all the way to the denim of his jeans. 

“F-fuck.” He groaned, spilling down the back of your throat. When he finished he let go, pulling away from you. You heard footsteps coming into the room and something warm and a little wet cleaning your backside. You hadn’t realized Chris had gone off while you were finishing off Derek to get something to help clean you up. He finished, giving your ass a painfully playful slap before stepping back. You were breathing hard, unsure how your legs were going to react but you pulled your aching body up into an upright position to pull your clothes back on fully. 

Derek rounded the desk, both men replaced into their jeans, looking like they hadn’t just systematically ruined your ability to walk for the rest of the week. Chris smirked again,

“I think I can be of service to you and the pack.” Derek gave him instruction on when and where to meet. Chris was all smirking smiles, watching you squirm uncomfortably in your spot, your knees still a little weak before Derek wrapped an arm around you and headed for the front door. Chris was close behind you two and, just as you two were almost out the door he called out to you, “Glad we could finally get properly acquainted. Stop by any time.” 

Derek’s arm had tightened around you further and you were certain his eyes had flashed alpha red but you could care less. Your head still a fog as he lead you to the car, his hand holding your thigh tight as he drove fast back to the loft, knowing full well he still had a little over two hours to fuck you into oblivion to reclaim what was his.


End file.
